Heroes of Old Olympus: the Chains of Tartarus
by Sam Takusi
Summary: What if Heracles and Dionysus were not the only demigods who fought in the first Gigantomachy. What if there were five others, the first Prophecy of Seven and an Ancient Greek version of Camp Half-Blood. These are their adventures...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys. I redid this story and I feel I should provide background to it.**

**Background**

Basically, this story is set in Ancient Greece. There is an ancient version of Camp Half-Blood. Back then it was just a training camp, not a summer camp (I don't thing summer camps existed back then). The director is Brontes, a wise elder Cyclops and Eldest son of Poseidon. Chiron is there as well. Children of the Big Three are in the camp, in fact they dominate the camp because back then the heroes were mostly Big Three demigods. The largest cabin is the Zeus cabin which Brontes trains personally with Chiron's help. There is no Hades cabin and children of Hades live outside of camp and are generally feared. The camp is like Camp Half-Blood at the beginning of PJO, except without Thalia's tree, the climbing wall, the volleyball pit and other modern things**. I'm introducing a concept of Eldests which are the first-born children of the gods. If they are demigods they are more powerful than their siblings.** An Eldest child of a minor god has the same power as a Big Three demigod.

The story is set after the first Titan war and follows the course of the first Giant war. Instead of Heracles and Dionysus being the only demigods that fight in it, there are five other demigods that make up the first Prophecy of Seven. These demigods are Theseus, Arterios(OC), Ariadne, Atalanta and Xena . Here's their character information (it's not detailed since I will go into detail as the story progresses).

Character Information

Theseus (Age 16)

Son of Poseidon, slayer of the minotaur blah blah blah… (come on, you know this guy so I won't say much about him).

Appearance: According to BotL, he is young-looking with curly back hair and green eyes

Personality: Heroic, loyal

Weapons: Celestial bronze sword

Powers: Percy's

Love interests: Ariadne, although he breaks up with her at in the beginning of the story so its mainly bad blood between them

Arterios (Age 13)

Eldest son of Aeolus. He is the youngest of the Seven. His nickname is Arty. Slayer of the Trojan sea monster, automaton Colossus of Rhodes blah blah blah…(you'll find out about his escapades later)

Appearance: He is tall (for his age), lanky and very light. He has curly blond hair, an oval face and eyes that change colour according to the weather.

Personality: almost bipolar, extremely short tempered. He can be smiling at you in one minute and the next he is calling up a typhoon to obliterate you (that's right, he can control the weather)

Weapons: Celestial bronze sword

Powers: he can fly (flight), control the weather (atmokinesis) and control air (aerokinesis)

Love interests: the goddess Artemis (sadly enough, he never gets her)

Ariadne (Age 15)

Daughter of King Minos, princess of Crete, Dionysus' present day wife, the girl with the string (Yeah, that Ariadne). She is a second generation legacy of Zeus (Minos' dad) and daughter of the ghost king.

Appearance: she is pretty with black hair and dark eyes. She has an athletic build

Personality: Outgoing. She is a bit princessy (sometimes acts all royal and ladylike)

Weapons: Celestial bronze sword

Powers: she has limited lightning powers as well as limited Hadean (underworld) powers such (from her dad the Ghost King) as cloaking herself in darkness (fancy way of saying she can turn invisible) and making the dead do her bidding (she can't do the other stuff Nico can do because she is not a child of Hades).

Love interests: Theseus (she mostly hates him for breaking up with her) and later Dionysus

Atalanta (Age 16)

Hunter of Artemis, helped slay the Calydonian boar, was an Argonaut. Demigod daughter of Apollo (I made that part up because in myth she is referred to as either a mortal or a goddess)

Appearance: pretty but tomboyish

Personality: she is a feminist and is very courageous

Weapons: Bow and arrows, hunting knives

Powers: Healing (Apollo power)

Love interests: none (she's a hunter, she's not supposed to have any)

Xena (Age 15)

Daughter of Ares, warrior queen and future warlord (I kinda took Xena from the TV series)

Appearance: she's like Clarisse: big, burly and mean-looking with black hair and a fringe (I believe you Americans call it bangs). She has blue eyes.

Personality: she is mean and likes fighting a lot. She is also loyal to her father.

Weapon: a magical weapon that can change into any weapon she wants (as long as it's not magical and or a projectile weapon like a bow, crossbow, shiruken etc)

Powers: enhanced weapon handling (she can use any weapon expertly within seconds)

Love interests: none (for now, who knows what could happen)

I have decided to include Heracles and Dionysus' character information as well

Heracles (Age 21)

Son of Zeus, famous hero of all time, twelve labours blah blah blah…

Appearance: just like in MoA

Personality: just like in MoA

Weapons: Anaklusmos (Riptide) and a club

Powers: Jason's powers plus super strength

Love interests: Deianira (his girlfriend)

Dionysus:

Son of Zeus, inventor of wine (later god of wine), slayer of the twin giants

Appearance: like modern day Mr D. except younger, thinner and without the potbelly (alright, he has a slight potbelly)

Personality: wild, he likes partying. He forgets unimportant people's names

Weapons: Thyrsus

Powers: Jason's

Love interests: Naiads, dryads, nymphs, mortals, goddesses, demigods (have I left anything out?) and Ariadne

These are the demigods of the first Prophecy of Seven. The story is mainly going to be in Arty's POV because he is my character and all these other guys have had countless myths and stories written about them. The story will also have a boat, the Argo (the original Argo, the heroes will 'borrow' it from Jason and the Argonauts) and they are going to sail to Troy. **Enjoy Heroes of Old Olympus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Guys, I forgot to mention, the title of this story is Heroes of Old Olympus: the Chains of Tartarus. Basically, Chapter 1 is the prologue, the real story begins now. In this story the demigods save themselves from destruction by their parents' hands, and also our hero goes on a quest to, you guessed it-Tartarus-to save his godly parent. This is a series where the seven greatest demigods of the age must answer the call...) Oh ya, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO. Alright, let's go... **

**Heroes of Old Olympus: the Chains of Tartarus**

The village around Arty was crumbling. Almost all the buildings in the village were on fire or had taken severe knocks. The streets were chaos, people ran through the streets like frightened mice. The village warriors ran frantically towards the terror that had befallen their otherwise peaceful home. They had no chance of course; the thing that was destroying their community could not be killed by ordinary weapons. They were all trained to defend the village against other people, not sand chimeras. Arty watched them run to a pile of uneven earth which moved rapidly towards them, as he ran in the opposite direction. When the warriors were about five metres from the lump of earth, the ground exploded in front of them, revealing a living nightmare. A two-headed winged monster leapt from the earth and snarled from one head while growling from the other. One head looked like a mutated lion's while the other resembled a grotesque giant goat. The monster stood at seven feet in height and spewed fire from the lion's head to the nearest warrior to it. He cried in agony and rolled on the ground while the creature launched itself on the other men. They were at a serious disadvantage, no matter how much they hacked at it.

Arty ran as fast as he could through the dusty road that made its way to the edge of the city. He was determined to put as much distance between himself and the chimera as he could, for he knew that it was after him. He had been working in the fields when the creature attacked. He had run back to the village when he saw the burning buildings, but he now wished he should have run in the opposite direction. Because the monster abandoned its rampage and headed for Arty with the intent to kill. Now he looked back and saw the chimera fix its gaze, or gazes, on him and launched itself towards him with extended wings and claws. He shielded his face from the sudden gust of wind and dust that had enveloped him as the monster's massive wings beat downwards for landing. The creature screeched at him and its heads snapped menacingly at his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tydeus, the middle aged stout man with a limp who helped Arty's family in the fields. Tydeus grabbed the staff which he commonly used as a walking stick and waved it back and forth between Arty and the creature. The creature snarled in indignation and proceeded to rip Tydeus apart. It did not complete its intended mission, however, as it was pelted by a barrage of stones.

A young man with a thin face, black hair and dark eyes with a goatee stepped forward from the shadows. He was tall and lean, and had rocks on both hands, intending to restart the stoning. The lion head gazed towards the young man with a murderous look. Tydeus looked at the young man in horror.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "You are not supposed to be here." He smacked his own face. "The gods are going to kill me."

"I'm just trying to help, man," was the young man's reply before he commenced the stoning. The chimera tensed, ready to jump at him, but Tydeus distracted it by hurling his staff at the goat head. As it snapped back to him, he bundled Arty up like he was a travelling bag and ran with him, without limping, underneath his arm towards the young man.

"Run!" Tydeus screamed at him. He complied immediately and they set off towards the edge of the village. Arty felt ridiculous under Tydeus' arm, but forgot all about it when he saw the helper's legs through his now ripped pantaloons. They were furry and ended in a pair of hooves. They clomped rhythmically on the hardened earth as they ran.

"Your legs..." Arty said breathlessly, partly because he was shocked, partly because Tydeus was squeezing the air out of him through his grip on his stomach.

"Never seen a satyr before, boy?" was Tydeus' response. "Too bad I may be the last one you ever see."

They kept running, but turned corners to avoid the chimera from gaining on them. It was no use though, since it found new shortcuts by smashing through buildings to get to them. They turned a corner and found themselves back in the centre of the village. The satyr stopped suddenly and dropped Arty to the ground. He fumbled within his cloak and, impossibly, drew two bronze-coloured swords which he handed to Arty and the young man. The young man weighed his blade on his hand, and after looking satisfied, recklessly charged the bounding chimera. Arty looked doubtfully at his blade, and after deciding that he did not trust himself to handle such a weapon, let alone fight a two (wait three, it has a snake for a tail , he thought gloomily) headed monster that breathed fire, he reluctantly charged the monster. The young man had managed to hold his own against the creature, but was largely overwhelmed. Arty had expected his sword to fall from his hand in a clutter, but it surprisingly held. He took a wild swing at the chimera and surprised even himself when his swing was accurate. He sliced a piece of its wing off and the monster bellowed from both heads in annoyance and mild pain. It reared up and sent a torrent of fire Arty's way.

He dove to his left in an attempt to evade the scorcher and collapsed on the ground. He surprised himself with that quick reaction. Ever since he was a young child he had found it very difficult to pay attention to anything. He was glad he was paying full attention to this battle. The fight seemed almost natural to him. He got to his feet, but was smacked high into the air and onto a roof by a set of claws. He grabbed onto the roof to prevent himself from falling and winced at the pain on his chest and back where he was hit by the monster and where he landed on the roof. The young man was left to face the creature alone. He was not deterred, however, and continued to hack at the monster and dodge when dodging was necessary. Feeling annoyed, the chimera head-butted him in the chest with its lion head and sent him skidding down the dusty square. The young man got up, and all Arty could see from the roof was a livid look on the young man's face. All off a sudden, three dogs, Arty guessed he could call them dogs, leapt from the shadows and surrounded the chimera. The dogs were big, almost the same size as the chimera. They were black, had red eyes and spikes on their backs like carnivorous hedgehogs. Then at the same time, they leapt at the monster.

It fought back viciously and tore at the dogs with its full might. The fight was a spectacular stalemate. Arty chose this moment to leap from the roof onto the top of a horse-drawn cart filled with hay. He ran to where the creatures were tussling and looked for an opening to attack. The young man did the same thing and together with the dogs they tried to corner the monster. Arty noticed that the dogs seemed to obey the young man's every command. He got an idea.

"Make them pin it down," he shouted towards the young man. "Then we attack."

The young man nodded and all of a sudden the dogs bit at the chimera's torso and sought to drag the creature down. The dogs conveniently left the monster's heads exposed, so Arty ran with his sword raised in one hand towards the goat head while the young man ran towards the lion head. The lion head spewed fire in a desperate attempt to save its life, but he leapt out of the way, rolled twice on the ground, got up and threw himself at the head. Seeing that the creature was distracted, Arty ran up to the goat head and stabbed it underneath the jaw. It gave an ear-shattering cry and writhed about, knocking Arty off his feet. The young man made an impressive acrobatic leap and landed on the lion head's neck. He raised his sword, yelled and swung it in an arc. He severed the lion head and it turned to dust before it hit the ground. In a few moments he was standing in a pile of golden dust. He walked towards Arty who lay on his back. He pulled him up.

"Well done, young warrior," he said to Arty. "You fought well for a child your age."

"Thirteen and a half is not too young," Arty said with a smile.

The young man chuckled. "I'm Aetes, by the way," he added with an extension of the hand.

"I'm Arterios." He shook Aetes' hand. "But you can call me Arty."

Aetes looked puzzled. "Why do you shorten your name? That is unusual in these parts."

"It's from when I was little. My mother..." he looked at the ground. "She used to call me that. "

Aetes showed his understanding with a nod. Out of the shadows came Tydeus with a clopping of his hooves. He looked pleased.

"Ah, well done boys. That was a close one." He looked at the dogs that were now playing, quite roughly, with each other, and then back at Aetes. He bowed.

"Hail Aetes, son of Hades! Well carried command of the hellhounds." He gestured at the dogs. "You have your father's favour."

Aetes nodded, accepting this truth with surprising calmness. The satyr turned to both of them.

"We have to leave this place. More monsters will come for you. Especially you, Aetes. We must travel to Camp Demigod. It will take days to travel. We must make haste."

Aetes looked like he was deep in thought. "We do not have to travel for days," he finally said. They both looked at him. He pointed at the hellhounds. "We can travel as they do."

Tydeus' eyes widened. "Of course! They can take us to the corners of the world if we wanted to. Let us away!"

On that note they mounted the hounds. Arty was careful to sit behind the spikes and held on to them. He turned to Tydeus who was seated uncomfortably on his hellhound. The satyr spoke before he even opened his mouth.

"Don't worry, boy. All your questions will be answered soon."

Arty thought about the questions he so desperately needed to ask. Questions that seared his mind ever since his mother died. Like who his father was. And why he had taken his mother from him. Because he knew it was him. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did.

Before he could ponder further he felt a pulling sensation and the shadows around his hellhound grew and enveloped them. When the shadows lifted he gasped in surprise. They were now in another place, a forest that seemed dark and forbidding. He looked around and saw Aetes and Tydeus materialise from the shadows on their hellhounds. They all disembarked and left the hounds among the trees as they searched for a way out of the forest.

"We are just leaving them there?" Arty asked, pointing towards the hounds. "Wont they get lost or something?"

"Oh, don't worry about them, dear boy," Tydeus answered. "They practically live here." He explained how the forest was filled with creatures such as these. Arty shuddered and walked faster. Some minutes later they came out of the forest and were met with a wondrous sight. It was like a small city. Arty saw an amphitheatre and an open air dining pavilion and a dozen buildings that were the size of a small field. There were other smaller buildings which Arty didn't know their purpose. The two humans and the satyr made their way past the dozen buildings and made their way to the house up the hill. The buildings were arranged in a semi-circle, and were all unique in their own way. One glowed silver, another glowed golden. Another was white and had thunderbolts at its entrance. A lot of activity seemed to be happening in that one. It seemed to have more people than the others. They were mostly in their teens and had a resemblance. Arty guessed that they were siblings. Wow, big family, he thought. They made their way up the hill and arrived at the three storey house. A man sat on the porch and was cleaning a bronze sword. He was in his early twenties, had blond hair that lay flat against the sides of his head and sky blue eyes. He looked up as they approached.

"Ah, Perseus," Tydeus spoke first. "Glad to see you have taken charge of this place."

Perseus stood. He was the same height as Aetes. "Welcome back Tydeus," he replied with a surprisingly deep voice. "The other demigods forced me to take on this position. They said they needed a leader. Frankly, I'm not a very good one." He chuckled and turned his gaze to Tydeus' two companions.

"New arrivals, I presume?" he inquired. Tydeus answered with a nod. Perseus shook their hands.

"Welcome. You will come to enjoy your stay here. I know I do."

Before Arty and Aetes could respond, a figure came running down the hill above the house. He reached the porch and stood to catch his breath in front of Perseus.

"I have news," he managed to say in-between breaths. "The gods wish to destroy us. We have until the end of the week!"


End file.
